Directed energy weapons and electronic warfare transmitters generally require the radiation of a high average power amplitude modulated signal. This type of signal may be used to disrupt the electronics of a target device, such as a guided missile, and the like. High average power, the ability to rapidly change the modulation frequency and a signal that has circular polarization are important to disrupt such electronics.
Conventional signal modulation devices create a modulated signal prior to transmission and/or irradiation of a target. The main drawback of these devices is that the average power of a modulated signal is significantly less than a continuous wave signal (with no modulation) because the modulated signal is generated prior to its amplification. This reduction in average power generally limits the range, efficiency and effectiveness of a directed energy weapon.